Red Corsairs
The Red Corsairs is a infamous pirate group operating in the South-Eastern quadrant of the galaxy. Because of their strong influence, large numbers and many ships (not to mention knowledge of the fringe systems) the Red Corsairs have been able to grow and expand at an alarming rate to the point where their territory is considered to be off-limits for civilian vessels. History The history of the Red Corsairs is long and bloody. Originally a Human-Khergian outlaw fleet consisting of but a handful of ships they saw their first combat against Kaxani pirates in orbit above a unnamed world deep into lawless space. Through a combination of skill and sheer luck the Red Corsairs survived and destroyed most of the Kaxani ships, something which would earn them the favor of respect from the pirate species later on in the future. Eventually they abandoned the idea of settling a planet due to the risks of being stationary and thus the Corsairs adopted a nomadic way of life. After five years it was clear that the fleets was stagnating. Internal fighting caused the Corsairs to plot against and betray one another. Captain Krupin Tarqas stepped up after two Corsairs fleets were entirely destroyed due to infighting, severely decreasing the number of vessels at their disposal. Through strength and a will of iron Krupin unified the fleets once more and introduced a code of honor for all members to obey. Organized and more motivated than ever the Red Corsairs resumed their growth and expanded into other fields but piracy. Trading, artifact hunting and other legitimate businesses offered more stable means of income for the group and the riches were evenly split amongst the captains to ensure absolute loyalty and equality. Legkiy Involvement During the Legkiy Independence War the Red Corsairs saw their first real military campaign against a foe far better equipped. Sending in their best, the Crimson Raiders led by Anja Drakhjelm, the Red Corsairs successfully managed to support the Legkiy Separatists. Through this action they also gained a powerful ally and a world which they could control. Defying the UGC From the start the Red Corsairs have always been under the threat from the UGC and its many patrols. This changed when Krupin assumed control of the group as the more legitimate businesses of the Corsairs threatened to disrupt local economies on several worlds under UGC protection. In short it became a safety, should the UGC ever decide to make a move on the Corsairs. Today the two sides stay away from each other as neither would benefit from open combat. That is, untill someone finds a way to get rid of the Corsairs quick enough. Artifact Hunters With territory stretching far into uncharted space in the South-Eastern fringes the Corsairs have been able to profit greatly from artifact hunting. It is said that Captain Krupin himself enjoys collecting artifacts himself citing that they are "crucial parts of ancient history that must be preserved". If they're not scouring long lost worlds for ancient relics themselves the Corsairs may sometimes be paid by a notorious trader or two to exchange star charts showing possible artifact locations. Encountering the Scourge A mysterious threat to the galaxy which seems to either prefer isolation or to bide its time, the Scourge was first encountered by Red Corsair pirates in 2381 during one of their routine scouting missions in search for potential artifacts at the very edge of the galaxy. Losing nearly thirty veteran Corsairs near-instantly to the effects of devastating bioweapons the Red Corsairs have since the first encounter prepared themselves in secret to venture even further in the hope of uncovering the truth regarding this threat. An expedition was launched in 2385. Culture Political Views Despite the nature of their organization the Red Corsairs are generally pro-peace. This due to military conflicts and the consequences of said conflicts often come at heavy costs in both manpower and resources. While opinions may be slightly different between each Corsair fleet/Corsair captain they mostly oppose the UGC, SSG and other governments in favor of independent rule. Religious Views The Red Corsairs doesn't have any specific view on the many religions of the galaxy. To them every member of the Corsairs is free to believe in whatever they like as long as it doesn't interfere with the Code of Honor. Internal Politics After Captain Krupin assumed control of the Red Corsairs the internal politics of the pirate group have been much more democratic. Instead of assassinating the opposition the various captains form pacts and alliances which in turn work much like government parties represented by a leading captain in Captain's Circle. Code of Honor A extensive rulebook carried by each and every Corsair the Code of Honor holds the same value as a state-written lawbook. It details what the Corsairs can and cannot do, how to treat others with respect, that it is forbidden to kill unarmed among other things. Legitimate Businesses Aside from piracy the Red Corsairs utilize a number of legitimate organizations as a way to earn money. Below is a list of notable organizations owned by the Red Corsairs. Corsair Shipping Inc. A shipping company wich maintain a number of cargo vessels hired to transport and ferry equipment, supplies and manpower between Legkiy and other nearby worlds. Corsair PMC Corsair PMC (Private Military Company) is a Legkiy-based company which specialize in security solutions, threat assesment and other various services. The company is renowned for its experienced contractors, often ex-SDF or ex-UFMF, always ready to tackle any situation at hand. Legkiy Pharmaceutical This company specialize in developing medicine to help combat the various diseases encountered in the Eastern Fringes. Red Rock Mining Mining and excavation company. Owns dozens of subsidiaries active on Legkiy. Media Red Corsairs Pirate 02.jpg|Corsair Trooper Red Corsairs Pirate 01.jpg|Corsair Scout Red Corsairs Captain.jpg|Corsair Captain Red Corsairs Vehicles.jpg|Red Corsair land vehicles. Red Corsairs Pirate 03.jpg|Corsair operating a legged support platform. Red Corsair Ships Piranha Fighter.png|Piranha Fighter Red Corsair Ships Hammerhead Gunship.png|Hammerhead Gunship Red Corsair Ships Megalodon Corvette.png|Megalodon Corvette Red Corsair Ships Kraken Frigate.png|Kraken Frigate Category:Factions